The invention relates to a coke oven of horizontal construction (non-recovery/heat recovery type) consisting of at least one coking chamber, laterally arranged vertical downcomers as well as bottom flues arranged horizontally and extending underneath the coking chamber for indirect reheating of said coking chamber, wherein one or more gas space dividing walls are arranged in the oven free space which in the intended operation of the coke oven is not destined for being filled with solid matter.
Coke ovens of horizontal construction are known from prior art in technology and they are in frequent use. Examples of such coke ovens are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,111,757, 4,344,820, 6,596,128 B2 or DE 691 06 312 T2.
Known from prior art in technology are different approaches designed to speed up the coking time of coal and to assure a uniform advance of coal carbonisation in the coal charge or stamped coal cake.
The approach strongly pursued here was to improve gas routing in the oven room. In DE 10 2005 055483 it is proposed to automate the air feed which is accomplished through the oven doors and to control it depending on the coking time through a central drive. Even though a good controllability is thereby achieved, the problem still exists of supplying the depth of the oven room evenly with combustion air without unnecessarily increasing the burn-off in the area near the oven door too much.
DE 10 2005 025955 proposes a multiple feed of combustion air which is realised through a distribution system that is mainly arranged on the oven top. Through this distribution system, primary combustion air is conducted from above through the oven top via many openings into the oven room. This system of feeding combustion gas represents a marked improvement versus a central introduction of combustion air through openings in the oven door. Still there is a demand, however, to further improve the gas routing in the coke oven and to reduce the coking time, thereby improving the economic efficiency of this method.